


A more peaceful timeline.

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Lucina is summoned and spots herself but from another timeline.Background leoniles and lucina x xander is mentioned.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles, Lucina/Marx | Xander, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 3
Collections: Lucina's adventures in askr





	A more peaceful timeline.

Another summoning session, in this one Niles was summoned who promptly found leo and so retainer and lord was reunited, the two never really separated after being reunited.  
It was then a woman called lyn who was summoned but she went off to do her own thing, finally lucina was summoned.  
The person doing the summoning seemed please with the session, after being toured around the castle by the summoner who lucina learnt was called kiran she was alone. Lyn had taken the opportunity to skip the tour and leo had given Niles his tour.

Lucina had decided to sit on a chair in the garden to relax, still taking in what had happened. That was until she had a voice, her voice. Looking around she saw herself and a tall blonde man talking normally however they were both in rabbit outfits. At first the thought boggled her mind but she remembered being told that here multiple versions of a person can exist at once, didn't explain why she was dressed as a bunny though.

Listening in to the conversation, it wasn't about war or anything like that, it was about family and parties. It was almost like the lucina of that world had never known any of those things. Asking around ,that was confirmed, her other self had truly never experienced anything of what she had. That lucina had learnt to fight by sparing with her father for her whole childhood, no war , no grima, just sparing.

There was a timeline that existed where everything was happy, though some things never change, even in this world the matchmaking was still happening. Lucina was paired off with robin with remarks from kiran going something like "otp" and "finally I can do this without bunny lucina".

'Bunny lucina' got paired off with 'bunny Xander' the tall blonde man, the pair looked absolutely ridiculous.


End file.
